Fake Ultra Geed
A member of the Cult of Raptors, and their most respected warrior. Personality Devoted to Big Sua, Geed strives to bring about the fruition of his master's plan...even if he isn't exactly sure of what that is. That will not stop him however, as he will go to the ends of the earth to recruit more beings to his cause, even if he unknowingly comes across as rather creepy. He also seems to have a terrible memory, forgetting things he should remember and asking the same questions over and over again. It is also why he only wears one bracelet at a time...he keeps forgetting the other one. Ultimately Geed is a giant child, who adores his creator and doesn't know any better...or so most would think, but while his memory may be lacking, and his devotion stretches into zealotry, Geed has shown he's not as ignorant as most would assume and is in fact much more dangerous...and perhaps ambitious. He also has a strange habit of calling his attacks. Geed is close to his 'brother', being the only to calm him down, and complains when the others belittle him. He paradoxically seems to care for his brother and uses him as minion in battle. History Geed is in fact an experiment by Big Sua to deal with the Light of Parody found in Parody Ultras. Instead of just Sparkle Sparkle Particles (deep inhale...and continues) an attempt to add the Light of Parody (or a synthesized one since none of the original Light of Madness exists anymore) to enhance his powers. The end result was a failure ultimately. While Geed does have strength greater than the others, his mental faculties...seem problematic. At some point in the past Geed learned about and came in contact with his 'brother', Dinosorry and the two formed a bond. It allows him to calm his savage brother down, and the two are always aware of the presence and state of the other. Powers and Abilities - Dino Geed = Normal= |-| w/ Giga Raptorizer= Geed's evolved form after gaining the power of his brother. He uses the might of the raptor virus to augment his powers into something formidable. Thanks to his saurian brute strength and predatory instincts he has become a potent fighter, making use of his instinctual savagery to bring down his enemies. He has a secondary form with a tail, he gained this form via the Giga Raptorizer but maintains it on his own * Dino Wrecking Shot: An enhanced version of his beam, it is now a powerful Ultra Beam, able to contend with the likes of any great Ultra Warrior * Dino Wrecking Scream: A dinosaur scream, that becomes a sonic wave that can send even the sturdiest Ultra flying backwards. * Dino Wrecking Rock: Geed picks up a massive boulder, or object of similar size, and slams it into his enemy. * Dino Wrecking Claws: Geed's claws are now formidable weapons. * Dino Wrecking Punch: Geed's punch can now knock an Ultra Warrior on his back easily. * Dino Wrecking Kick: Geed's kick is similar to his punch. * Dino Wrecking Virus: Geed can infect his enemy is a variant of the Raptorizer Virus to take control of them. * Giga Raptorizer: After gaining the weapon Geed is able to transform it into its combat made, a double headed mace with metal raptor heads on both ends. ** Sparkle Shot: A beam from the mace. ** Sparkle Thrust: The weapon is charge and thrusted like a spear ** Sparkle Crescent: A powerful, large, arc of energy. - Extinction Geed = Normal= |-| Extinction Power= Geed's evolution thanks to absorption of the Edge Virus, making him a carrier of the Nega Virus and even transforming his Giga Raptorizer, into the Giga Negarizer, he now sports power surpassed only by Super Ultras. The result is a cruel, bestial, monster concerned only with power. His ultimate goal, is to absorb the strongest power he can find. He has also lost his habit of naming his attacks, except for the most devastating ones. Physically his synthetic nature is also now more appearant, along with form becoming more skeletal. * Extinction Wrecking: His Ultimate Attack, with the Giga Negarizer he conjures a large sphere of energy and fires it at his enemy. * Extinction Shot: An Ultra Beam, the most powerful beams fired by a Synthetic Ultra. * Extinction Slash: Blows from the Giga Raptorizer, or his own claws, are enhanced by images of dinosaur heads which bite. * Extinction Bullet: An energy blast from his weapon, that can send the enemy flying back. * Extinction Feasting: Geed uses his Giga Negarizer, to absorb energy around him, even ambient Ultra Energy, or cosmic energy, converting it into a sort of Minus Energy for him to use. * Extinction Power: Geed calls upon the strength his Raptor and Edge Viruses to give himself a temporary power boost, symbolized by his eyes turning red. ** Extinction Event: Geed all the power he can muster in a powerful explosion. At its highest potential, it can disrupt the biosphere of a planet. }} Trivia * Props to anyone who can guess all the references on this page. If you say GeedWarrior26...then no, you don't get props. * Fake Ultra Geed is the only GW parody on the wiki that is actually a genuine threat to anything. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fake Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Synthetic Ultras Category:Dino Jihad 2